


New Pet

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, But could also be considered complete, Collars, Kind of incomplete, M/M, drabble length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished
Summary: Looking for a new master in an attempt to drive his desire for his former potions professor from his mind Harry ends up at a club that caters to those of his proclivities. Hoping to find someone who would collar him he spots the perfect man from across the room.~ok this could totally be considered complete as a drabble but I had more written for it that was incomplete.~





	1. Chapter 1

Harry eyed the tall, dark haired man from behind, already he could tell the man would be perfect! He is quick to gather his leash and collar before dropping to his knees close to the man's side, unwilling to peek at his intendeds face without permission. "Master?" he calls just loud enough for the other to hear him.

Harry makes sure to keep his eyes trained low, showing his willingness to submit to the man, he sees him twitch in what almost seems like surprise. He keeps his collar and leash held up for the man as an offering. It's a long moment before the other man plucks the items from his hand and carefully wrapped the collar around his throat snapping the leash on right after.

Harry gives a small smile, happy that the other man had accepted him. He had been here before a few times and had had his submission rebuffed.

As the man finishes he gently runs his fingers across Harry's skin until he can tilt his face up silently giving permission to look upon his face… Harry gives a little gasp of surprise as he immediately recognizes the man: Professor Severus Snape, potions master. The surprise doesn't last long and is quickly replaced by pleasure.

Severus' lips twist up as he looks down on his former student watching as his eyes light up with delight. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Severus speaks quietly sliding his fingers over Harry's lips then around to his hair.

Harry feels his body quivering in anticipation as Snape's fingers tenderly roam over his face and through his hair. "A new pet, if that is your wish…" Harry eventually responds voice dropping slightly in pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just filth really...

Severus has Harry bent over his lap, one finger slowly circling the young mans hole. "Tell me Potter; why did you choose me tonight?"

Harry gives a shuddery moan at the gently probing digit. "Because from behind you were everything I was looking for."

As a reward Severus presses down just hard enough for the tip of his finger to penetrate Harry. "And what was it you had been looking for?"

Harry wiggles slightly trying to encourage Severus to give him more earning a light smack to his ass. Gasping Harry answers. "Someone commanding, tall, black hair…" His voice catches as Severus begins to move his finger inside the tight hole, when he feels it beginning to retreat he continues speaking. "I wanted someone I could pretend was you!" he cries out.

Knowing Harry can't see his face Severus smirks. "So it was me you had been hoping for then?" Deciding Harry deserved a reward he pushes in a second finger with the first scissoring them inside the tight channel.

Harry moans arching back to try getting the fingers deeper. "For years sir…" He gasps almost an afterthought.

Severus' smirk grows wider at the comment. "Now you have me, what is it you want from me?"

"Everything, anything." He rasps.

Severus pauses taking in the squirmed young man laid out over his lap. "That's a dangerous thing to say to someone like me." He eventually mutters beginning to move again.

"S'true." Harry groans.

"Do you even know what you are asking for saying such things to someone like me?" As if to prove his point Severus presses down suddenly find that little bundle of nerves inside Harry and massaging.

Harry can't stop the loud moan that escapes at the sensation.


End file.
